Shooting Star
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Ven felt alone when his friends would always leave him. When he meets a girl that fell from the sky would things change for the better or worst?


**Please go easy on me. This is not my first story but it is for Kingdom Hearts. I hope I did well. **

**This is an a A.U. but is slightly similar to the story line. Slightly.**

**VenxOC will be the main focus but with some TerraxAqua at the side.**

**Enjoy :)**

In the Land of Departure, three Keyblade wielders were sparring with one another. All counter attacking each others moves.

Terra and Aqua were training for their Mark of Mastery exams that was coming soon. The results would decide if one or both of them shall become Keyblade Masters.

Ven, unfortunately, had a long way to go. Though he could not participate and he was still young he could still keep up pretty well with the older teens. Plus his speed and agility come in handy in battle.

They were excellent wielders and all three were really close friends as well, knowing each other for quite a period of time and getting to know one another. And they would do anything to keep it that way.

Once the three friends were done training, Ven through himself on his back and panted. "That. Was. Intense!"

Terra wiped some sweat away and smirked"Hey, you're the one that didn't want us to hold back one you."

The small blond sat up and grinned sheepishly "I did, didn't I?"

Terra shook his head.

"You did well Ven," Aqua commented.

"Thanks, you guys did too. You'll both be a shoo in in becoming Masters!" Ven added with a grin.

"Well we'll see in about two weeks, won't we?" Terra reminded as he looked up at the night sky. "Its late. We should turn in."

Terra and Aqua, minus Ven, began walking back to the Castle.

Aqua stopped in her tracks and so did Terra. The bluenette turn back to their small friend, "Ven, you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Ven said.

Both older teens nodded and left.

Once they were out of sight, Ven lay his back on the grass once again. Looking at all the stars in the sky. He sighed. Out there were many other worlds like this one. He hopes that some day he would be able to explore them just like his friends Terra and Aqua. Speaking of which, they always seem so busy since their Mark of Mastery exam is coming soon.

Sure training with them are fun, but they seem to lack of free time now. _I'm happy that they are training hard to become Masters but I miss all three of us hanging out together. _Not to mention he sometimes feels like a third wheel when they seem to hang out together more then with Ven. _They have known each other more then I do. I've just came not so long ago. A boy with only his name to remember. _

Ven's eyes gazed at the brightest star in the sky. "I wish I had someone I could talk to."

The star seem to blink in response as it shot down from the sky. Ven stood up when the star landed down few inches from from creating a shockwave that blew him away from the impact.

Aqua and Terra swayed when the ground shook from a massive force. "!"

"Aqua?" Terra asked in concern to see if his companion is okay.

She nodded telling him she's fine.

"Are you two alright?" both their heads turn to their master Erauqs when he stepped out from the Castle's entrace.

"Yes," Aqua assured him.

"The earthquake must be close by. Where is Ventus?" he asked as he looked around for his young pupil.

"He's-" Terra's voice trailed off. Realization hit him in the gut as did Aqua's.

"Ven!"

Ven stirred back in consciousness as use his arms to raise his upper body off from the grass. Where he stood before was now a huge crater. "Whoa!" he exclaimed before rising to his feet and walking towards it.

He stared down and saw a small figure lying in the center.

Shocked he slid down to the figure's aid. When he got closer it was a girl with fair skin, around the same age and height as him. A white fabric seem to wrap her body as her white hair with purple streaks covered most of her pale face.

He place his hand behind her back and raise her up slightly. "Hey," he spoke gently "Wake up,"

The girl stirred in her sleep and shifted her eyelids open slightly. Fogged gold green eyes stared at the blond boy before her and they seem to gleem to life.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked her. The girl gave him no response. "C'mon, I'll take to the Castle."

While he spoke, unverseds came out from the ground. The girl look over his shoulder and gasped. Ven turn around to see what distraught the girl and saw multiple unversed jumped in the air and charged at them.

Ven gritted his teeth waiting for the unverseds to attack.

The girl, however, had a different method.

She raised her right hand at the monsters as her eyes began to glow. Small specks of light traveled from the air and combined in her hand as a pale yellow energy sphere began to form her palm and expand. Her hair began to hover slightly as an white aura appeared around her body.

The young keyblade wielder looked from the girl to the unverseds that froze in mid air.

Soon the sphere turn into streaks of light and shot out from her hand making all the blue creatures vaporize from existence.

Once they vanished the girl's hair lower back down in place. Her glowing eyes began to fade as did the light and she fainted from exhaustion. Falling limp on Ven's shoulder who try to sink in as to what just happen.

As his mind was wrapped in thought, more unverseds appeared again.

"Ven!" his name brought him back as he saw a spinning keyblade slice through six of the unverseds.

The young teen smiled as he saw his friends. "Terra. Aqua."

The older teens landed beside their small friend.

"Who's that?" Aqua gestured to the unconscious girl in Ven's arms.

Before Ven could answer Terra stroked down some unverseds that try to sneak up on the four. "We'll ask questions later. Ven, Aqua take the girl inside for safey."

Aqua nodded "Right," taking the girl up in her arms and making sure the blanket was secure around her body, Aqua broke into a sprint with Ven right on her tail while Terra fought off the unverseds.

Once they ran up the stairs an army on Scrapper unverseds appeared and blocked the doors to the Castle.

"!" "Not again!" both Aqua and Ven exclaimed in anger.

The bluenette place the sleeping girl sitting down by the rail before summoning her keyblade. Ven summoned his as well and both duo begin to fight off their enemies.

No matter how many times they striked them down more would always appear in thier place.

Ven and Aqua's back met face to face as they were encircled by the unverseds. "There's too many!"

Terra collasped on his knees and glared at the Bruiser unverseds. _Just what are these things?_

The girl opened her eyes as she did before and saw the scene be fold in front of her. The monsters were back and were attacking the same boy she first saw when she had awoken along with two other people she has not met.

A new spark entered in her golden eyes eyes when one of the monsters try to attack the boy again. Calling upon her power once again, she raised her hand in the air and a light blue energy sphere appeared above.

The sphere flew out from her hand and went straight towards the monsters engulfing the ones cornering Ven, Aqua, and Terra.

The sphere took off into the air.

The girl clutched her fist and the sphere shattered into fragments. Showering all over the Castle and courtyard before dissapearing. The girl once again let sleep come over her.

Aqua ran to the girl and croutch down to see if she was alright. Ven blinked and look as Terra ran up the steps. He stopped abrutly when he reached his friends.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," "We're fine," Both Aqua and Ven assured in unison.

All three turn their attention to the sleeping girl before them.

"She's so young," the female keyblade wielder commented.

"Did she do that?" Terra asked. "That power..."

Ven look down puzzled. "Appears so, she did it earlier before you two came,"

"We'll have to inform Master Erauqs about this." both friends nodded at Terra. "Let's take inside."

Terra walked up to the girl and pick her up in his arms and went inside the castle. Aqua followed close behind.

Ven took two steps before coming to a halt. He look back as if someone was behind him. When he saw that no one was there, he ran to catch up to his friends.

Sitting on a roof a boy wearing a mask that covered his face watched as the blond boy went inside the castle. "Dammit!" he swore as he stood up. His master won't be happy about this. Taking one glance at the castle he shrugged. "Oh well, there's always next time. By then, it should be ready." he open a portal and stepped inside as it vanished into thin air leaving no trace of it being there.

**Good? Bad? Rushed? Lame? Boring? R&R and let me know. Also, thanks for reading. ^-^**


End file.
